Server utilization in most enterprises leveraging on-premises data centers and private clouds is shockingly low, typically less than 50% for virtualized and 20% for physical servers, due to business (e.g., risks), cultural (e.g., “we don't share”), and technical (e.g., scheduling) challenges. Public cloud utilization is also low, typically less than 40%.
Parallel computing, which can be used to refer to the act of leveraging multiple computing resources in parallel to speed up tasks, has been widely deployed to increase computing performance. This principle can manifest itself using many technologies. Some examples of physical parallel computing technologies are chip multiprocessors, data centers, and high-performance computing systems, most of which consist of seed building blocks (processing cores, servers, server racks, etc.) that are replicated and deployed in parallel.
There exist different technologies to leverage the performance of dedicated clusters of computers. These technologies can enable ubiquitous computing systems, such as cloud computing services, which run parallel computing environments in data centers and high-performance computing systems. These technologies have enabled individuals and organizations to access powerful computing environments.